The Dark Rises
by MelodicVampire
Summary: All was well in FrostClan. The prey was thriving, the kits were healthy and they had enough warriors and apprentices. But darkness is about to unfold, and a prophecy for tells of an apprentice and warrior having to set out on an adventure to save the Clans from extinction. Will they be able to do it, or will their differences make them fail. Rated T for just in case.


**So I made an allegiances page but I didn't think that you guys wanted that to be on here... I mean, I will put it there if you want me to, but I currently don't have a prologue for this story. I guess I could make one that fits the dialog but mehhh. Still not sure. Well, here ya have it! My first fanfiction being downloaded onto this site! I've made others, a loooong time ago, but lost them. And plus, I couldn't continue them because I forgot the plot. So I made a new plot. All new characters, some role-play characters that I stole from my role-plays. Not really stealing, because they are still my characters, but you get the point. Anyways... Yeah... This is my story! C:**

* * *

The sun peaked into the apprentice den, stirring one of the apprentices. Her eyes blinked and she yawned, stretching her long limbs. She shook her head, eyes blinking again as she looked outside. It looked to be a bright and sunny day. A good day, she mused, something that she hasn't seen in a while.

Sitting up, she started to groom her pelt. She had been an apprentice for two moons. It was odd, to be called an apprentice and not a kit after being one for so long. She shook her head, standing up. Her stomach was growling and she needed to eat before Larkwhisker wanted her for training.

She padded outside, welcoming the warmth that tickled her fur. _New Leaf is coming early, _she thought to herself, trotting over to the kill. It already had a lot of prey, and she silently thanked the morning patrol for hunting. If they didn't have hunters, she didn't know what would become of the Clan. She herself wanted to be one of the best hunters. She didn't really care about fighting, but she would fight if she had too. Fighting just really wasn't meant for her..

"Shadowpaw!" A voice called out to her. She blinked, her ears twitching as she looked over her shoulder. She purred in delight. Chillpaw trotted over to her, a big grin on his face. They have been friends since kithood. He was a very good friend, helping her out with stuff she needed help with.

"Hello Chillpaw! How have you been?" Shadowpaw asked, grinning. She twitched her tail a little as a soft breeze tickled her pelt, making her purr in delight. She loved this weather. It made her happy.

"I'm great! I caught a bunch of prey today, and Hazelstep taught me a lot of battle moves!" Chillpaw rambled about catching his first prey and Shadowpaw sighed. She knew that being the deputy Larkwhisker would be busy, but she didn't even get to go training. The only thing she got to learn was how to hunt and catching some prey. She feared that Chillpaw would be a warrior before her, and that scared her. He was younger then her by a moon. She would have thought that she would be a warrior before Chillpaw, but that might not be the case.

Chillpaw stopped in mid sentence, looking at her oddly. He always had a nack on knowing how Shadowpaw felt. Shadowpaw sighed, glancing at him. "Are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself..." Chillpaw murmured, fidgeting his paws a little. He wasn't good with comfort, and if Shadowpaw needed comfort, he wasn't the right cat to do it.

Shadowpaw purred. "I'm fine, Chillpaw."

"Chillpaw!" A cat called his name. Shadowpaw blinked, sighing when she saw his mentor, Daisyfleck, pad over to them. It was Shadowpaw's turn to fidget. She didn't like Daisyfleck that much. Not after the incident with her crush, whom she doesn't like anymore. She kept trying to tell her that, but her heart fluttered sadly inside her when Daisyfleck looked at her. Shadowpaw narrowed her eyes, bounding away before she could say anything.

"Hey Shadowpaw!" An awe too familiar voice called to her. She blinked, looking at the direction the voice was at, purring in happiness as she padded over to her.

"Hi Breezepaw," Shadowpaw grinned. Breezepaw was one of Shadowpaw's best friends. They were kits together the whole time, and shared secrets and adventures. They never got into trouble, which always made them giggle in that aspect. Breezepaw's brothers always got into trouble, same with Shadowpaw's brothers. It was just a tom thing to get into trouble, she muses, giggling at the thought.

"Saw you run away from Daisyfleck again," Breezepaw mewled, flicking her tail to where the warrior and apprentice was standing, talking. Daisyfleck would glance over every once in a while and Shadowpaw had to look away.

"She betrayed me. She knows we can't be friends," Shadowpaw said simply, shrugging. "It was her fault. She knew how much I liked him, and yet she still persued."

"How much you _still _like him?" Breezepaw intercepted, smirking. Shadowpaw stuck her tongue out at Breezepaw, but didn't deny it. Yeah, she still liked Redowl. Who wouldn't? He was handsome. He had muscles, dark red, ginger fur – which made him look like a fox, handsome brown eyes, and that laugh. Shadowpaw could melt just hearing him laugh. "Oh look, here he comes now."

Shadowpaw blinked, glancing over to where Breezepaw was looking. Redowl was talking to some of the higher warriors, Kestrelshade and Firestep. Must have came back from a hunting session, Shadowpaw mused in her thoughts, flicking her tail. _He already made it up there, _Shadowpaw thought on a long sigh, watching the warriors.

She knew if she wanted a mate and kits that she would have to find someone else. She had a long time for that, but she was one who liked to work up to the future rather then wait. She was a very impatiant cat, it was one of her greatest flaws.

"Shadowpaw!" A voice called to her and she blinked, recongizing it as Larkwhisker. The deputy padded over to her, dipping his head to Breezepaw. Always the formal cat, he was. "Time for training," He spoke, eyeing her.

Shadowpaw's ears perked with excitement. "See ya later, Breezepaw!" She chirped, following after Larkwhisker. Finally, now they might get some tasks done.

* * *

**How'd you like it? It's still a work in progress, but I am trying to practice my writing. Specifically, in the Third person POV. -I think I am very bad at it- **

**If you want a allegiances, post a review. If I don't get reviews I am still continuing anyways. I accept criticism. **


End file.
